The Beast
by Andela
Summary: One Hell of a ride


Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the boys and their beauty. That might be a good thing b/c only the god Kripke knows how to channel their amazing acting into actual episodes…anyhoo, don't own them.

**The Beast**

"C'mon Sammy, we can still get out before it's too late."

Sam gave him an incredulous look, surprised at his older brother.

"Dean, we're already here after like an hour of waiting" Sam started, a sly grin creeping up his face. "Don't tell me you're backing out now."

"NO!" Dean yelled loudly, causing more than just a few people to stare. Dean bit his lower lip, and tried to pull it together.

"But like you said, an hour, and something that takes an hour just to get to can't possibly be any good. Our expectations are too damn high, this'll just leave us disappointed-"

"Dude if you're scared you might as well just admit it" Sam said, a maniacal look plastered on his face.

"No, I'm not _scared_, but c'mon dude…they've posted warning signs everywhere so they obviously don't recommend going-"

"Stop being a baby and let's go."

A loud screeching sound of metal against metal silenced Dean and he reluctantly walked onto a large wooden platform, Sam shoving him all the way. Plopping down into a ridiculously cramped…_thing_…Dean looked at the signs one last time. Sighing heavily he decides on one last ditch effort to try and get himself out.

"Sam what if this gets twisted?" He states, trying his hardest to pull an Oscar winning performance without displaying too much emotion and giving away his intentions. "We don't have any weapons and this thing can't be safe-"he whispers only to be interrupted by his younger sibling.

"Weapons! Are you _serious_!" Sam asked, eyebrows creeping skyward. "You want us to get arrested? You're fucking _insane_ man!" He said loudly amid the scuffling noises of cautious mothers convincing their children the 'f' word was one not to be repeated, angry looks being thrown in his direction.

"But-"Dean tried to argue, but a crushing sensation around his thighs causes him to suck in his breath, hissing.

Sam's legs hit him a little as his little brother shifted his weight, looking just as uncomfortable as Dean felt. His broad shoulders and his long legs made his current predicament look like hell itself.

"Well look, you're not comfortable either so let's just-"

A lurch forward and Dean found him self unable to talk. He closed his eyes and prayed to God that he would get out of this alive. A loud clicking sound and he snapped open his eyes to see a large hill before him.

"We're going up _that!_" Dean said to Sam, fear gripping at him.

Sam snickered at him and told him to just shut up and try not to piss himself.

Dean snatched for the foam padded bar and held on for dear life as they approached the top after seeming minutes. As he looked below him he saw what lay ahead and it seemed as though time had frozen.

"Sammy, are you sure about THIIIIIIIISSSS!" he yelled as they plummeted to their inevitable doom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean screamed, unable to restrain himself as they roared along at nearly 65 miles an hour. Speeding through tunnels and violent twists and turns, Dean felt assuredly that he would die any minute from a broken neck. As they jerked back and forth, slamming into each other's shoulders, Sam couldn't help but laugh hysterically at his brother's reaction. It was perhaps the most ludicrous thing he had ever seen and he was sure Dean had won the official title of "pussy."

They at last started to slow down clicked upon another chain and slowly crawled skyward. Sam's lips were now stuck to his dried teeth from the wind and all his laughing. He grinned goofily at Dean who looked as though he had just ridden a mechanical bull and been thrown off more than once. His older brother was far too out of sorts to yell at Sam quite yet and he figured he would at least give him a heads up before they went through the ordeal once more.

"Hey Dean?" Sam inquired, enormous smile still hanging on his face.

Dean swallowed before answering.

"W-what…?" he stuttered, so thankful that it was over.

Nearly snorting at Dean's reaction, Sam slowly said "You know they call this the world's longest roller coaster for a reason."

Dean turned to him, his eyes wide and his mouth open in horror.

"No…"

"Yes Dean…we still have half the ride to go" Sam said sadistically, a crazed look in his eyes that only an adrenaline junkie would have.

"You goddamned son of a-oh God NOOOOOOO!" Dean shrieked once more as the feeling of leaving his stomach a couple hundred feet up returned. Positive that he had broken something he continued to scream bloody murder, ready to get off this…_ride_…and throttle his baby brother.

After what seemed an eternity the ride came to a sudden stop, jerking the Winchester brothers forward and back, jolting their senses.

"So…" Sam began to ask, his flyaway hair practically sticking up on end in a few spots.

"_What!_" Dean grumbled, trying to plot his revenge, but his head hurt so bad his twisted plans wouldn't form. He wasn't even sure if he could form coherent thought this point.

"How'd you like it?" Sam finished. After receiving no response he asked "you okay bro?"

His eyes wide and his jaws set he very slowly and menacingly turned to Sam.

"_NO _I am_ not OKAY_. How the hell can _anyone_ be okay after riding that demon? How can anyone even call this shit _FUN_?"

Sam laughed. "Hey man I tried to warn you" he said as the safety bar released and they unbuckled their seat belts.

Awkwardly clambering out of the small car Dean whispered something inaudible.

"What Dean?" Sam asked, cocking his head.

Dean stiffened and erected himself to his full height.

"Run Sam."

"Ha ha Dean-wait you can't be serious!" Sam said, shuffling away from his brother as the same crazed look Sam had earlier settled in Dean's hazel eyes.

"You're dead Sammy boy. This was worse than that damn Tomb Raider Ride-"

"_How?_ That had Angelina Jolie in it-"Sam retorted.

"She was not '_IN_' it" Dean snarled, making quotation fingers. "It was just a stupid video from a movie I've already seen. I couldn't even understand what Jon Voight was trying to say throughout the whole damn thing. Now Sammy, I noticed you haven't started running yet. You must not think I'm serious about kicking your ass. You'd better _run…run…run…_" he hissed, starting to run.

Seeing his brother was serious Sam turned around and sprinted for the Scooby Doo Haunted Castle ride across the park, Dean tearing after him all the way.

**The End**

**I went to King's Island a little while back and I rode the Beast for the first time. I must say, it was perhaps the most painful thing I have ever ridden and have no intention of ever riding that damn thing again. My neck hurt for days. It's especially hard riding it by your self (only me and two other friends went on it and it was my turn to sit alone). It was the obvious inspiration for this story.**

**R & R please!**


End file.
